


Black is My Favorite Color

by Keykku



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, F/M, Idk about smut lmao, Probs some tsundere fluff later, blind!star, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keykku/pseuds/Keykku
Summary: Star is a rude, moody, and blind teenager forced into therapy under somewhat desirable conditions. Maybe another emotionally unstable teen can help?





	1. The Epiphany

"Fuck you."

"Star!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Loud bickering filled the halls of Butterfly castle, causing much of the staff to wince as the duo where such cacophony stemmed from made their way about the elegant rooms.

"Star! You cannot talk to your mother that way!" River Butterfly, the king of Mewni, stood behind the two, trying to put an end to the intense argument.

"I'm not going to fucking therapy."

"But Star-"

"I DONT FUCKING NEED IT!"

The blind princess barked to a wall unknowingly. Her mother, Moon Butterfly, the queen of Mewni, gently grasped her daughter's shoulders, turning the flailing girl to face her and her husband. "Star it's a different form of therapy. Think of it more as a buddy system. You will be paired with someone your age and they will help guide you and maybe also help you become... tamer." Moon softly spoke to the obviously distressed princess. Star barely paid any attention, crossing her arms in defiance. "I'm fine the way I am, _Mother_. I don't need help." Star huffed, turning away from her mother and making her way down the wide hall. With one hand on the wall, she slowly trudged to her room. "I've lived here for 14 fucking years, I know how to get around," she growled at whoever tried to offer her any help.

After finally getting to her room, Star threw herself onto her bed. She rolled onto her back, staring into the darkness. Shaking with anger, she screamed loudly, obscenities flying out of her mouth like arrows shot from a bow. _How DARE they think I need some sort of fucking guide dog/person/shit!_ Star fumed, running her fingers through her long, blond locks. She attempted to braid her hair in an effort to calm herself, but only succeeded in creating a magnificently horrendous knot. Another huff came from her mouth, as she briefly considered calling her "boyfriend" to rant. _I shouldn't_... Sfar thought, getting up from her bed and making her way to her vanity. She pawed the table-top for her brush, bringing it to her hair and running it through the now tangled strands. It was somewhat therapeutic to the princess. She may be uncivilized but it in no way meant that her hair had to reflect that. After finally brushing out the final tangles, Star set the brush down on the table, running her fingers around the perimeter of the brush, enjoying the calming smoothness. The feeling brought back a memory of long ago, back when... when she wasn't like this.

_"Mommy! Can I touch it?"_

_"Sure sweetie, but be careful."_

_With wide eyes, a young princess held the magic wand of the Butterfly family in her tiny hands. She gripped the wand, staring_  
_into the blue crystal heart topping the golden handle._

_"Is this going to be mine one day?"_

_"Yes darling, if you are a good girl."_

_"Yay!"_

Star's mind drifted back to reality, realizing that what she gripped was a hairbrush, not a wand.

"Bullshit."

She gritted her teeth, slamming the brush onto the tabletop. "Knowing my pissy parents, I'll probably be forced to do that shitty therapy thing anyways...." Star mumbled to herself, her eyes shut in concentration. She suddenly opened them, breaking into a devious grin. Something had dawned on her. An epiphany if you may.

  
"MOTHER!"  
Star bellowed, making her way to the dining room. She stood in the gigantic doorway of the dining room, flashing the devious grin that had not gone away since her revelation.

"I have a proposition for that therapy buddy shit."

\-----------------------------

"Mom! Dad!"

The dull thud of bare feet shook the shabby walls of the Diaz's home. The source of the noise, Marco, was running full force to his parents' room with a very genuine, happy grin adorning his face. "G-Guys..." He huffed, lifting a scroll with the royal Butterfly seal, "Its here!"

With bated breath, Marco and his parents gazed down at the potentially life changing news. Tentative fingers gently pealed the wax seal off, unrolling the parchment. Marco furrowed his brow while reading the contents.  
Rafael Diaz gently spoke, trying to hide his concern, "Well son, what does it say?"  
"They're.... HIRING ME!!!"  
Cheers erupted from the Diaz family, Marco hugging his parents tightly. Relief gushed from their happiness. No more hungry nights, shady jobs, uncertainty. From here on it was smooth sailing... At least Marco thought so.


	2. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet!

"MOTHER!"

_Star bellowed, making her way to the dining room. She stood in the gigantic doorway of the dining room, flashing the devious grin that had not gone away since her revelation._

_"I have a proposition for that therapy buddy shit."_

_Moon Butterfly dropped her napkin in surprise. She looked over to her husband River to see that he had lowered the corn on the cob he held from his now gaping mouth. Almost simultaneously, they both rose and rushed over to her, overflowing with joy._

_"Star! Darling! You have no idea what this means to us!"_

_The queen of Mewni gushed, grasping her husband's hand tightly. Star chuckled at her parents' joy. "Yes Mother, Father. I just needed a bit of time to mull over the specifics. Now let's get back to the proposition." She made her way to the table, sitting at the head with her hands supporting her chin. How she had longed for this moment._ If only I could see the look on their faces... _She thought briefly before digressing. "So here it is..."_

_Silence filled the dining room. It made Star a tad unnerved, as if she was also deaf. Her mother cleared her throat, placing her hands in a similar fashion as Star's. "So what you're proposing is that we do the sessions with your buddy, but we also give you the rights to the royal wand?" The uncertainty in her voice gave Star a shiver. This might be harder than she thought. "Yes, I've done my research and by 14 I should have gotten full custody of the wand. I am 14 and I've gotten custody of_ fucking nothing _." The princess stated firmly, trying to stay strong. Another long silence passed. She heard her parents murmuring briefly before stopping and this time her father cleared his throat. "Star, your mother and I have decided to accept your proposition but under a special term." Star felt her body buzz with excitement._ Finally! Yes yes yes!!!! I'll finally be able to do all that magic shit! Fuck yeah! _She cheered internally as her father continued, "The wand will be yours, but a spell will be cast on it. The spell will 'lock' the wand until it deems you worthy of its ownership. Once you are worthy, the wand will be yours and you will be able to start your magical training. This is our final offer. Do we have a deal?" Star slumped in her chair. She thought briefly of rejecting the deal and hiding in her room for 10 more years but the longing for magic won her over. With reluctance dripping from her voice, Star nodded her head. "Deal. Just a question though, how will I know that the wand is mine? How will I know that it is unlocked?" Her mother piped in this time, "The wand changes form depending on its master. It will stay in my form until you take control of it. Your progress will be tracked via the blue crystal heart topping the wand. It will be split into 5 parts, and each time you make progress, one of the parts will light up. I want to stress the importance of not rushing yourself, Star. The wand will know if you are trying to deceive it..." Star lost herself in a brief daydream of magical wonder. The little memories she had of her mother performing magic in front of her filled her head. She was brought back by a very annoyed 'ahem'. Star scratched the back of her head bashfully and stood up. "Okay then! Now that we have all of this ironed out, when do we start? In a week? A month?" If only Star could see the grin on her parents' face. They looked at each other before facing their daughter deviously. Star faltered slightly, a slight shiver running down her back._

_"Star. You start today."_

\-----------------------------

Marco Diaz had always been a cautious person. Maybe it's because he had to assume an adult role since he was in his single digits. That trait has never faded, and it was ever prominent in his sudden summon to the castle. His acceptance as a "Castle Helper" was awesome and all, but to be called the same day to start said job was awfully odd. He fished out his phone, speed dialing one of his three contacts. His girlfriend.

"Jackie! Hey! Remember that job I applied to a couple weeks back? Yeah, that one... Yeah! I got hired! Uh huh.... Yeah, but I thought it was a little weird that they called me the same day to the castle... Yes I know the royal family can be spontaneous... Yes I remember when the king jumped off of the castle... And the eagles yeah.... So you don't think it's weird?" Marco asked nervously.

Jackie Lynn Thomas spoke on the other end, "Not at all, babe! I just think it's the Butterfly's way of doing things. Just go with the flow man." Marco sighed and smiled, "Thanks Jackie, you always know what to say." He hung up and looked out the window. In the distance, the Butterfly castle towered high into the sky. He could barely see the flags fluttering on the top. Marco quickly re-read the scroll, stuffing it into his bag along with other things he might need. His phone, a book, his red hoodie, and a first aid kit were necessities. He never left the house without them. Next we're all the cleaning supplies and tools he suspected her would need for the job.

After finishing his packing, Marco said goodbye to his parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving for work!" He cringed deeply at how odd it sounded. He peeped into the master bedroom, seeing his parents both asleep with job applications strewn around them. With a small smile, he headed out the door and began his trek to Butterfly castle.

\-----------------------------

"PRESENTING MARCO DIAZ OF LOWER MEWNI!"

A cornet blared a shortened version of the anthem as Marco shuffled his way into the throne room. He bowed before the king and queen. The cornet sputtered to a stop as the queen spoke, her voice echoing in the vast room. "Marco Diaz, my deepest gratitude is bestowed upon your willingness to help here in the castle." The king nodded, "Yes, thank you for your help." Marco blushed slightly. He had never been so near to the monarchs before, and to have them thanking him before he did anything was flattering. But also a tad strange. What was such a big deal about his job? All he was doing was helping around the castle. As Marco stood, still confused, he heard a door creak open and turned his head to the source of the sound. He winced as the cornet blared again with different words accompanying it.

"PRESENTING STAR BUTTERFLY, PRINCESS OF MEWNI!"

Marco's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. No one had ever seen the princess. No one. Rumor has it that the she shut herself in her room after a tragedy struck her at the young age of 4. His brown eyes immediately met intense gray ones. She was accompanied by a servant, guiding her to Marco. In those few seconds, he was quick to realize what tragedy had struck. _The princess is blind..._ Marco thought, watching the grimacing princess make her way towards him. She shook the servant off her before stomping to the awestruck male. Star narrowed her eyes before thrusting a hand out. She patted around his chest, moving upwards before placing it on his shoulder and forcing Marco to his knees.

"You should bow before your princess," Star started before adding a sneering, "You _fucking idiot._ "

Marco snapped his head up to her, gazing into her devilish features. She may look like a princess but she in no way acted like one.

"It's a pleas-"

"Ah!"

Star interrupted him before she continued. "I understand you will be helping he with my "problem". You better do a good job." She gestured to her eyes when said "problem". Marco sputtered, looking back and forth between the king and queen and the demon that stood before him.

"I'm going to _what?_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit longer and they'll probably vary in size as I go on. Thanks for all the hits, kudos, and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This Au does not belong to me, it is the brain child of A Weird Latina (Lokus Fokus). Please follow her on Tumblr, her art is amazing! Sorry this was hella short, I'm just doing a trial run to see how things go and I'll decide if I continue or not lol


End file.
